This work has to do with attempts to reverse damage deliberately imposed on cells and enzymes. It also uses for its experimental material, cells which have been apparently damaged, or are in most cases abnormal, from the in vivo case. In this, cells from HS patients, and from dystrophy pathologies are used. By imposing damage in various ways, and then trying to restore function, then the limits of how much stress can be reversibly imposed are determined, on the one hand. Second, such limits found by comparing various methods, both in damage, and function restoration, are of help in seeking the site or locus of damage. The work is mostly experimental work, involving shifting solvents, temperatures, and pH treatments, at the molecular level. At the cellular level, certain proteins, especially lectins (and as might have been expected in a few cases, plasma protein), are rather effective in reversing certain kinds of apparent damage such as major morphology changes. The research has to do with developing such methods further.